Reach Out to You
by DarthMittens
Summary: His training always consisted of the same routine. A single sigh would change that forever.


**A/N: Well, my first LoL fanfiction. Writing this because I'm tired of being put with terrible randoms.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Reach Out to You**

Sona was laying on her back, staring at the magnificent spectrum of twinkling lights in the sky. The stars were so beautiful. How she wished she could reach out and grab one. She would hold it close so she could receive the warmth and radiance from it. She would let it fill her up, and maybe then she could twinkle with such abandonment and merriment.

She smiled at the thought; a soft sort of smile that was done without any conscious thought. Then the image shattered and she blinked, startled.

She had heard something.

She slowly got up, and, with a bit of trepidation, moved closer to the sound, which was coming from around the edge of the trees that she had been laying by. She immediately felt the tiniest bit of heat rise to her cheeks as she saw the man who had come to train here every night-the real reason she was staring at the stars this late was so she could see him.

He performed the same routine every night.

He would always start by stretching, reaching high into the sky before fluidly moving to the next position, which seemed to be a stretch for his legs. Then he would, with even more grace, perform a routine that Sona had first thought was a dance, but later identified as a set of fighting moves. He would take two minute breathers and start again, and in the end the routine would be performed ten times exactly, each time a little faster and with a little variation. Finally, he would sit on the ground with his legs crossed and meditate, the only part of his routine that didn't have a set time period.

This in itself wasn't weird, especially when an arena for the League of Legends was so close by. She figured he must have been another champion. No, the weird part was that he did it all blindfolded. And not only was he blindfolded, but he moved just as well as a man with no blindfold.

At first Sona had thought it was a part of his training - that doing everything blindfolded was meant to help him become more in tune with nature and his other senses. Then, one night, she had seen him stumble.

He didn't get angry at whatever had made him stumble. He didn't get frustrated-didn't lash out at whatever was the cause. He would just frown a tiny bit and scratch his chin confusedly, as if he was thinking to himself that he should have known better and avoided whatever had caused the slip-up.

This, in turn, caused Sona to pay particular attention to what he did whenever he left his training spot. The way he moved, and his more fluid, yet more careful way of moving made her come to the conclusion that he must be blind.

_Of course_, she couldn't help but think to herself, _the man I am attracted to has a disability that would make communication between us impossible._

She sighed the tiniest bit, a little rush of air that was all but inaudible yet served perfectly in conveying her disappointment.

"Who's there?" the man calmly asked without moving.

Sona held her breath, her eyes wide as she watched his still form. He had amazing ears.

"You can come out," he said softly, soothingly. "I won't hurt you."

Sona hesitated, her urge to get closer to him warring with her embarrassment at being caught watching.

"You're here every night," he said, an amused note to his vote. "You know there's no need to be scared."

Sona swallowed audibly. She took a tiny step toward him, her heart pounding in her chest. Every night she had been watching him she had dreamed about something along these lines happening. She had thought they would just be dreams, though - now that it was actually happening it was a bit frightening.

"That's it," he said encouragingly. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Sona, a brilliant blush on her cheeks, finally sat down nervously in front of him.

"I know you're the same one who watches me every night for the same reason I know you are a female," he said softly. Then he smiled at her, turning the pink in her cheeks to red. "Your perfume." Sona smiled at this, truly wishing for the first time in her life that she could speak. "A truly alluring and intoxicating scent, that perfume of yours."

Then the silence came.

She knew what it was. He was waiting for her to speak, to say something, to acknowledge his statements and thank him for his compliments. This is where it always went sour, and she knew this interaction would go especially poorly considering there was no way to communicate to him the fact that she couldn't say a word. He would take it as her being rude, or too shy, or something terrible along those lines that Sona was not.

"The night sky is a lovely thing, isn't it?" the man asked, startling Sona out of her thoughts. "That's the one thing I miss the most about not being able to see. The deep, dark blue sky, the big, silver moon, the twinkling stars." He smiled sadly. "How I wish I could gaze upon it even if only once more."

Before she knew what she was doing, Sona had rested her hand on top of his comfortingly. He stiffened the tiniest bit at the contact before immediately relaxing again, and when Sona - startled when she realized what she had done - pulled her hand off of his, he brought his hand up to gently grasp hers.

She blushed again at how warm and big his hand was, completely folding over hers, and how soft yet rough it was. It made butterflies flit about in her stomach like nothing she had ever felt before.

"I have already learned your name," the man said suddenly, surprising Sona. "I asked around for the one who could be found around the trees every night at this time and found someone who knew who you were. When I heard you could not talk I was taken by surprise, Sona. I began to feel pity for you but then caught myself, especially when thinking of how much I hate the pity bestowed upon me. I am sure you have become just as strong as I despite that minor hindrance."

Sona was smiling again. Finally someone who understood...

"It makes me glad to know that there is another like me out there, so misunderstood and most likely mistreated," he said before blushing the tiniest bit. "Well, I'm not glad that you're misunderstood and most likely mistreated-I wouldn't wish misery upon anyone-but I'm glad that I'm not alone. I think, that if we are joined like this," he said as he gestured to their joined hands, "we can pretend for the briefest of moments that we are whole and we can do anything." The tiniest bit of hesitation made Sona blink. It didn't seem like him to be nervous to say something. "We can pretend that you can tell me your secrets, and we can pretend that I can see you with my own two eyes." He chuckled. "We can pretend that we could both gaze upon the stars together without a care in the world."

Sona brought her other hand to lay it atop the back of his hand that was grasping hers. Oh, how she wished she could tell him everything, even her overwhelming urge to lay her lips upon his and fill his heart with the emotions she was experiencing.

They stayed silent for the longest while.

Then, finally, the man spoke again. "My name is Lee Sin, Sona." Another brief moment of hesitation and a slight blush. "I know it is selfish of me to say this Sona, but I hope you will join me again in the nights to come."

_Yes,_ she thought, wishing she could tell him aloud. Instead she resorted to squeezing his hand gently in affirmation, smiling when she saw the smile growing on his face.

She would come every night for the rest of her life if he wished for it just to see that smile. The serious look with the small bit of depression it held that he usually had on his face just didn't suit him.

She would make sure that look never returned, no matter the cost.

And, in turn, she knew he would never allow that same look to come upon her face, either.

And with those realizations she knew.

"I love you."

**A/N: A bit short I know, yet one of my best works to this date I think.**

**Please review if you find yourself with the spare time!**


End file.
